tales_of_agarthafandomcom-20200214-history
Kobold
Kobolds were created by Kurtlemak, a minor draconic deity of the earth. Having never been content with the Empire's sky, he'd looked underground. He created a race of dragon-like humanoids, basing them on the five Chromatic dragons. He implanted in them the need to serve their masters, the need to tunnel, and a hatred of most other humanoids. His plan was to show the dragons who spurned his worship that the true future was below the earth's crust. It didn't work. Kobolds were weak and frail, and the Empire preferred longer-living creatures such as elves. They instead put Kurtlemak's children to work in the mines. Infuriated, Kurtlemak sent his people down deep, and commanded them to build mighty tunnel complexes. The demigod's plan was to bait the Empire into attacking, and mocking them when they failed. When the Empire learned of his treachery, they caught Kurtlemak, and bound him with powerful magic. Lacking a strong will but possessing a mighty stubbornness, he refused to reveal where he had placed the kobold hordes. In truth, he put them everywhere, in every planet he could reach. Most cities were uncovered anyway. A few were not. The Agarthian kobolds, for instance. And as time passed without any word from their imprisoned deity, the kobolds forgot much. Kobolds on Agartha Without any news from Kurtlemak, the kobolds who dwelt near the stone which would soon be carved into Agartha split into clans. There were many small clans, and six greater ones. Each of the six represented a color of Chromatic dragon. The sixth was a powerful clan, mostly comprised of outcasts and those without a clear color. It formed from the union of a few minor tribes. These clans rarely fought amongst each other. "Green is red and blue and black and white, and white is kobold," as the saying goes. However, there was often conflict between them and the drow. A short time after the kobolds arrived, area right next to the kobolds vanished. It was replaced with a harsh light, and many newcomers. The following conflict, known by kobolds simply as "The Agarthian Invasion", was very bloody, and is a conflict kobolds have never forgotten. Thanks to the consultation of aboleth historians and the strong kobold nationalism, grudges have not faltered. Most kobolds agree that the war ended at the "Battle of the Forest", where a massive kobold fortress was destroyed by dwarven demolitionists. This battle had more casualties than most of the other battles combined, as a result of the battle location: The Forest where the battle took place is teaming with driders, chokers and many other creatures of the Underdark. This war led to the collapse of what kobolds call "The Kobold Empire". The three remaining tribes, which now consisted largely of refugees from the other three, would remain for a while yet. The Drow Invasion About sixty years ago, the drow decided the time was right to destroy the kobolds. This war, which Vakkler fought in, essentially ended when the kobolds secured an alliance with a powerful derro tribe. However, kobolds pretty much ceased to be a notable military or economic threat after the war. They're recovering, but the destruction of the tribes meant that they're now more a horde than any organized civilization.